


I Miss You

by Voodooling



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Post-The Reichenbach Fall, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodooling/pseuds/Voodooling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To a friend lost long ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

To a friend lost long ago,

Your coat hangs in my closet still

Your scent no longer clings to it

The musk of you, the metallic of your _fall_ -

Just a visual reminder now of you

Of your presence

That once existed in my life.

You once told me that I was the only one to you

Now I am the only one,

But without you.

And as Gilgamesh mourned for the loss of Enkidu

I too do the same for you

This lament- this loss

Of my companion

_My love._

You taught me how to be me again

Showed me how to live

How can it be that you are dead?

Your cup of tea grows cold every day

Your violin in a vow of silence

Your experiments have fermented and wasted away

It is lifeless without you. It is pointless.

This grey haze you have left is maddening

And I am drowning within it.

Sherlock, one last miracle-

Please come back.

_I miss you._

\- John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Tumblr: http://voodooling.tumblr.com/post/67876842414/to-a-friend-lost-long-ago-your-coat-hangs-in-my


End file.
